the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Artos Arryn
Artos Arryn is the head of the House Arryn and the current Lord of the Eyrie. Biography Artos was born in the year 319 after Aegon's Conquest to Lord Robert Arryn and his wife Lady Jeyne Westerling. Growing up it was quickly obvious that Artos would not grow into a warrior but rather a negotiator. Nonetheless, squiring under his own father, Artos gained his knighthood in the year 341 after Aegon's Conquest after dealing with a small bandit problem in his father's name. Two years prior he took Alyssa Grafton as his wife, being blessed with a son the same year, something the future Lord of the Vale took as a sign from the gods. Several years later another healthy child was born, this time a daughter, who he promply named Jeyne in honour of his own mother. With his father falling ill during the Hand's War in the year 349 after Aegon's Conquest and dying in the same year, Artos was put into Lordship at thirty years, an age some would still consider too young. But those who put him doubt were soon silence by the competence he showcased in governing his lands, people and Lords. A year after taking up the mantle of Lord, his third and last child would be born, again a daughter, who he and his wife named Ysilla. Favouring dilalogue over swords, Artos ruled relatively peacefully for the next years. When swords were needed he steppted back and allowed his brother, sons, and Lords to lead them while he stayed behind away from the bloody battlefield and instead overwatched the battle while often being in charge of the reserve. He knew, some would see this as cowardice, but Artos knew it wasn't. It was the only logical thing to do to achieve the right outcome, a victory. Following the invitation to Harrenhal, Artos met with Lord Hightower, Lord Tully, the Hand and the High Septon. Being a faithful man, and perhaps also as a repayment to the gods for the gift they had blessed him with fourty-three years ago, Artos agreed to follow Brynden Baelish into his rebellion over piety and faith. Once again following his way of martial matters, Artos allowed other men to prove themselves on the battlefield, his growing age certainly also being a factor. But this time victory wasn't theirs in the end, and their forces were eventually beaten at Harrenhal. Being the negotiator he was, he accepted the terms, knowing full well there wasn't anything he could have done against it after their loss. Internally furious, Artos returned home togther with the remainders of his host and family. Brooding for the next year, the shock of the defeat and decline of his house had triggered something within him. At fist it was easy to hide, but eventually, as he began to forget more and more things, little and big equally, the truth began to pour out. Three years after their defeat at Harrenhal the old Lord of the Eyrie was forced to give up his power. While still wearing the mantle of Lordship, in name and nothing else. His son Artys was put in charge of the Eyrie. Nonetheless, the old Lord has taken the struggle upon himself to travel to King's Landing, as it was expected from the Warden of the East, his family, as he thinks, accompanying him and not the other way around. Timeline * 319 AC – Born at the Eyrie to Robert Arryna nd Jeyne Westerling * 321 AC – His brother Arnold is born * 339 AC – He is married to Alyssa Grafton, his first-born son Artys is Born * 341 AC – Artos is knighted * 344 AC – His first daughter Jeyne is born * 349 AC – His father dies from illness, Artos takes up the Lord- and Wardenship * 350 AC – His second daughter Ysilla is born * 382 AC – Attends the meeting at Harrenhal * 384 AC – The forces of the Vale are defeated at Harrenhal, House Arryn loses the Warden of the East title but remain Lords of the Eyrie * 387 AC – His condition becomes worse, Artys takes over as acting Lord of the Eyrie * 390 AC – Artos travels to King's Landing with his family Family Tree Supporting Characters * Maester Robert – Medic – Specifically ordered to care for Artos and help him in the last years of his life. He is not the Maester of the Eyrie. * Septon Micha – Zealot – A formerly traveling septon who Artos befriended before Brynden's Rebellion. Admiring the piety of the old Lord, Micha chose to stay by Artos side. * Ser Gwayne Coldway – Warrior (Swords) - A knight sworn to Artos from times before Brynden's Rebellion, now tasked with protecting and helping the old man as much as he can. Category:House Arryn Category:Valeman